Not Too Much To Ask
by untapdtreasure
Summary: BA A police officers ball brings them closer than they’ve ever been. Will it be enough?


Title: Not Too Much To Ask  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Pairing: Goren & Eames  
Summary: Songfic; Bobby and Alex at a Police Officers Ball.  
A/N: I do not normally write songfics, but this song always speaks volumes to me and screams Goren & Eames, so I just had to do it.

LOCI

Bobby checked his coat with the coat clerk. He adjusted his bow tie. He hated these Police Officer Balls. He would come, make his appearance, then leave. He had a plan.

He stood at the edge of the room, sipping a glass of coke. Across the room stood a vision he had never thought possible. A long to the floor black dress, slit up the side, straps that crisscrossed along the back. He forced his eyes away from the curves of her body up to her head. Her honey colored hair was swept up with only a few tendrils hanging down.

Bobby almost thought he had died and gone to heaven. He was in love, and she had not even turned around. He gave his empty glass to a waiter as he walked by, and started for the lovely lady in black.

A hand on his shoulder halted his movement. He turned and came face to face with Deakins. "So, Bobby, good work you two did on that Kline case. Carver was really impressed with how quick you two caught the guy." Deakins followed Bobby's gaze. "She's been having a good time tonight."

Bobby's attention snapped back to Deakins. "Who has?"

Deakins pointed. "Alex."

"That's Eames?" Bobby nearly swallowed his own tongue.

"Under that bad ass attitude on the job, she is one hundred percent woman. Damn good looking woman." Deakins clapped Bobby on the back. "Enjoy your night, Bobby. Once I find my wife, we're leaving."

"Night, Captain." Bobby was watching Eames again.

She had spotted him and was making her way to him. With every step she took, her thigh was exposed. He adjusted his bow tie again and cleared his throat. "Looking good, Eames."

"Bobby, call me Alex." She hooked her arm through his. "Walk with me to get a drink. One sight of you and those boneheads will stay away." She nodded her head toward the direction she had just came from.

"So I'm on big brother duty?" His voice betrayed him and his disappointment was clear.

She glanced over at him. Something was off about him tonight. "I've got enough brothers." She gave his arm a squeeze. "I just like being with you."

He looked over at her and saw that her smile was genuine. "Well, that's something."

Alex sighed. Just when she thought she was getting an invitation into Bobby's world, he slammed the door shut again. "What's your poison, Bobby?" She asked as they sat down at the bar.

"Scotch. No ice." He told the bartender. "And for the lady, an apple martini."

"That's too classy for me." She smirked at him. "I'll take a whiskey sour."

Bobby's eyes darkened. "You're not afraid of anything, are you?"

"I'm plenty afraid." She turned to watch the dance floor.

Bobby propped one elbow up on the bar and leaned closer to her ear. "Oh yeah? Afraid of what?"

His breath on her ear sent a shiver down her spine, one that did not go unnoticed by her partner. She closed her eyes. He whispered, "Are you going to answer me?"

"The dark for one," she answered honestly. "And things I wish I could say, but don't."

Bobby suspected that she slept with a light somewhere in her apartment always lit. He also knew that it was not the dark, but the monsters in the dark that frightened her. "I've never known you not to speak your mind."

"Bobby, rule one: Never let them see your fear." She took a drink of her whiskey sour after the bartender sat their drinks down.

A slow jazz number began to play. "Dance?" He offered her his hand.

She smiled and placed her small hand in his. "I'd like that."

It was easy to follow his lead. Her hand was held loosely in his, as the other hand rested gently on her hip. As the dance was beginning to end, he leaned in and whispered, "Just one more…"

That is when it happened. Alexandra Eames was at a loss for words. His hand slid around to the middle of her back. He pulled her closer and held her hand in his against his chest as they swayed to the music.

She felt him press his cheek to hers. Closing her eyes, she slipped her arm around his neck. "Bobby," she whispered.

"Shh…" he whispered.

She felt him lightly stroke her back with his thumb. Her heart was thudding in her ears.

When the song ended, she slipped from his arms and into the crowd on the dance floor. He watched as she went through a door that led to the roof.

Plucking a red rose from a vase on a nearby table, he followed her. He saw her standing along the railing at the edge of the roof. She could feel his presence before he spoke. "Alex…"

"Don't, Bobby. I promised myself that I would never fall in love with a badge again." Her voice was shaky.

"I love you." He let the rose gently touch the base of her neck and run slowly down her spine. "I can't deny it anymore."

"I can't, Bobby." Her fingers were white from holding hard to the railing. "Our job…we put ourselves in danger everyday. If I let myself love you, I will lose you. I can't lose you."

Bobby's hand rested on her hip. He remained quiet as the music from below them drifted up to their ears.

_To hear you speak my name,_

_to see you search my eyes_

_To feel you touch my hand,_

_it more than satisfies_

_If I was not the first,_

_just say I'll be the last_

_It's too much to expect,_

_but it's not too much to ask_

_Now I can only dream,_

_of being all you need_

_I can only try,_

_to be the reason why_

_You think about today,_

_and forget about the past_

_It's too much to expect,_

_but it doesn't hurt to ask_

_It's too much to expect,_

_but it's not too much to ask_

_Now I can only dream,_

_of being all you need_

_I can only try,_

_to be the reason why_

_You think about today,_

_and forget about the past_

_It's too much to expect,_

_but it doesn't hurt to ask_

_It's too much to expect,_

_but it's not too much to ask_

Letting the words wash over them, he turned her to face him. "I'm sorry you lost him, Alex, but I know he would want you to be happy and to move on." Touching her cheek with his finger, he whispered, "Tell me you don't care for me, and I'll let this go. I'll let things go back to the way they've always been."

She closed her eyes. "I don't need you. I don't want you."

"Open your eyes and tell me." His finger stroked her cheek.

Her eyes opened slowly, "I can't."

His lightly kissed her lips. "We'll go slow."

Her arms slipped around his waist and she buried her head into his chest. "Slow."

He smiled into her hair. "Slow."


End file.
